


Lean On Me

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s03e24 Hiatus Part II, Established Relationship, F/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A sequel to 'Yearnings Not Taken'. Set after 'Hiatus'. Tim knows how upset Abby will be by Gibbs leaving. This time he intends to do something about it.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Gibbs's departure had shocked and upset Tim.

Thus he knew how unhappy Abby would be.

He hadn't said anything after Kate's death. Hadn't tried to make things right. Hadn't been there for her.

This time he would be. If only as a friend.

He went to her apartment.

She didn't answer.

He didn't let that stop him. He'd learned a lot from Gibbs.

He found her on the couch, curled up like a child. 

She wasn't crying.

He sat down, put his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Come here, Abby," he murmured, gently stroking her hair. 

She buried her face in his shoulder; he felt her begin to shake.

He held her; let her lean on him; let her take strength from him.

"He left me, Tim," she said eventually. "Why does everyone I love leave me?"

He didn’t have an answer. 

She pushed herself away and looked at him. "You'll never leave me will you? Promise me you won't."

Irrational as her plea was, Tim knew what he had to say. "I promise, Abby," he said, lightly kissing her forehead. Silently he added, _At least not by choice._

Moments later she was asleep in his arms.


End file.
